maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Pacino and the Chipmunks
Al Pacino and the Chipmunks is a crossover between Al Pacino and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 20 (46): [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. Summary Alvin and the Chipmunks get washed up on an island and get a new member for their band. References *Robert De Niro *Martin Scorsese *J. J. Abrams *Steven Spielberg *Peter Jackson *James Cameron *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_Hunter Monster Hunter] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy the Lord of the Rings film trilogy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_(film) Alvin and the Chipmunks] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Squeakquel Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_Chipwrecked Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Godfather the Godfather] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Godfather_Part_III the Godfather Part III] *Taxi Driver *Scarface *Dick Tracy *Scent of a Woman *Heat *Titanic *S1m0ne *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_and_a_Half_Men Two and a Half Men] *Scooby-Doo *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain MAD References *[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *Alvin and the Monks Characters *Al Pacino *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Dave Seville *Captain *Rodents *Cheetah *Robert De Niro *Martin Scorsese *J. J. Abrams *Steven Spielberg *Peter Jackson *James Cameron Transcript Dave Seville:' '''You know, guys? I always wanted to sail on a fancy cruise liner! Too bad the fancy ones don't allow rodents! (HONK!) '''Alvin':' '''Look on the bright side, Dave! The only reason we can afford this lousy cruise is because our lousy movies do so well! (Jumps out of the kids pool.) '''Alvin':' '''I'm king of the over used movie quotes! '''Dave Seville':' '''How's the look out there, Captain? '''Captain':' '''Free and clear! I mean your chipmunk is blocking my view, but I can't believe he's hiding any... '''Captain & Dave Seville':' '''ICEBGRG!!! ALVIN!!! (The Chipmunks are stranded on an island.) '''Simon': Way to go, Alvin. You crashed our ship, and we lost Dave! Now who's going to look after us? (The bushes rustle, only to have Al Pacino appear.) Al Pacino: Hoo-ha! That means "Hello". (Title card: Al Pacino and the Chipmunks, with Al Pacino, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore appearing in the middle of the life preserver) Alvin and the Chipmunks: Al Pacino? Theodore: '''What are you doing on this island? '''Al Pacino: I came here to (Holds up a script saying "Godfather Island, Produced by K. Shinick") prepare for a role, then I got so embarrassed on the part that I forgot who I was! Then I forgot how to get home! Now I forgot why I'm telling this story! Simon: You're Al Pacino! The star of so many classic movies! Well, not in the last 20 years. but you had a good run! Al Pacino: That's my point! Hollywood's a dangerous town! I'd rather take my chances here in the wilderness! (A fly shrinks Al's head.) What? My agent actually takes more than this! (Scene goes to Al's island house.) Al Pacino: So, this is my home. Alvin: Wow, this whole place is yours? Al Pacino: Well, I've got a roommate! But he's cool! (ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!) Al Pacino: Hey! Did you return that DVD rental yet? (ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!) Al Pacino: We're like Two and a Half Men, only the leopard ate the boy. Alvin: You had a boy? Al Pacino: Let's keep moving! (Scene goes to palm trees and grass.) Alvin: I wish we could help you, Al, but we've got to get back to record out next CD! Al Pacino: That's it! Why don't I join your group? Nobody's ever heard me sing! Simon: Our group? Uh, our voices are a little higher than yours, Al. Al Pacino: Nah! My voice used to be high, too! But a little something comes along in life, and makes it lower. I call it "Dick Tracy". Theodore: I don't know. We-- Al Pacino: I know, I know. You want me to audition. I get it. Well, here are the best parts from all my movies. Hoo-ha! Get 'em, boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! I got footsoliders! Can you feel that heat? Bingo was not his NAME-O! She's a computer! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball. That last one was actually Han Solo. I was on the role to turn it down. Stupid. So, what did you think? Alvin: Uh, I could hear you perfectly. Simon: Yeah! The lighting was fantastic. Theodore: We all had a lot of fun here today. Al Pacino: Yeah! Luckily, I don't have to perform. I have to sing, right? Alvin and the Chipmunks: Uhhhh... Al Pacino: Great! This is gonna be bigger than "Godfather 3". (Scene goes to a stage.) Al Pacino: Thank you, everyone. Thank you for coming. (Scene goes to two other random things and the leopard.) Al Pacino: And, without further ado, say hello to my little friends! (The curtains shows Alvin and the Chipmunks.) One, two, three-- (They all sing "She'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain When She Comes", only with Al adding "Hoo-ha"s to it.) Dave: '''ALVIN! '''Alvin: Dave! Simon: You're here! Theodore: Where were you? Dave Seville: It was the weirdest thing. I was on an island with Robert De Niro! (Scene goes to an island.) Robert De Niro: You squawkin' to me? Dave Seville: Then I found this flyer! (Shows a flyer that says "AL PACINO PRESENTS: AL PACINO AND THE CHIPMUNKS") Al Pacino: I sent it to everyone in the industry and looked, it worked! (HONK!) Alvin and the Chipmunks and Dave: We're saved! (ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!) Al Pacino: Ehh! All we needed was the boat. (Segment ends) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] Al Pacino: Hoo-ha! Get 'em, boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! Bingo was not his NAME-O! She's a computer! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball. Trivia *Antagonist: Al Pacino's leopard. *This is the third time Alvin and the Chipmunks is spoofed. The first was Alvin and the Monks, and the second was a cartoon on [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. *At the part where the leopard springs from behind the couch, the theme music to a wyvern is called "Tigrex" from the famous game series Monster Hunter. *Al Pacino stars in 88 Minutes back in 2008. *The sign on the boat where Dave and the chipmunks are says "No lifeguard on duty. Swim at your own risk". *When Al Pacino says "The last one was Han Solo...", it references the Star Wars saga. He also mentions Two and a Half Men at the house. *If you hear carefully while the Captain shouts "Iceberg!!!", you can hear Dave shout "Alvin!!!" just like in the 3 Alvin and the Chipmunks films. *On the front of Alvin's sweater, his "A" is usually capital, but in this parody, it's lowercase. *Ian Hawke, Zoe and the Chipettes did not appear in this. *Al Pacino, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all sung the tune "She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain Where She Comes". *In the segment, Al Pacino claims that nobody's heard him sing before. *Peter Jackson wore an outfit straight from the Lord of the Rings. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Music Parodies Category:Death